


Eyes Open

by scarlettmelody



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role: Wildemount
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Molly definitely has feelings now, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettmelody/pseuds/scarlettmelody
Summary: Mollymauk is starting to realize that certain members of his little group are worthy of being considered family. One dirty wizard and his goblin companion in particular.Beta read by my lovely partner Bea and by a friend from the Greyskull keep discord.Bea: wilson-wadewilson.tumblr.comCatrina: http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/





	Eyes Open

**Author's Note:**

> After episode seven I had to write more. The forehead smooch killed me.

‘Maybe someday’ comes sooner than he’d expect. It’s the morning after the attack on Alfield and they are hot on the trail of the gnolls. There’s something that feels like a hot spark burning deep in the pit of Molly’s stomach as he tracks the undead ones, along the edges of the path in matched pace with Beau. He doesn’t like her much, but she’s very good at what she does and it’d be foolish to ignore that. 

After a few hours of thought that day, Molly has decided that some of them are his new family. Nott, at the very least. When he’d called out to her to stop after she had rushed towards the gnolls, he’d been so angry at her for being so reckless but also terrified that she would die. Without thinking twice, he raced after her, because she couldn’t do this alone. It had filled him with rage to see her fall before his own world went black.

Her dirty wizard friend has similarly started to grow on him. The one moment that really made Molly decide that Caleb could be family was when the wizard had woken most of the party over nothing two nights before. He had been annoyed at first, but he could tell Caleb had been worried it was something more. He also had seen the beaming smile of pride and excitement as Caleb had scooped Nott up to celebrate her spell. Secrets aside, Caleb seems a decent person who truly loves his little friend. He’s also put himself in harm’s way several times trying to help them all, briefly falling a couple of times in battle. The concern that he’d showed for Molly the night before is something that can’t be ignored either, and though he cannot answer Caleb’s question yet, he does appreciate the gesture.

Once they get to the mineshaft and dispose of the hyenas, Caleb places a ring around the cart, winding the silver thread around and muttering softly as he lays the enchantment. Molly watches quietly, leaning against a hill and twirling his swords while they prepare.

The gnolls aren’t easy to dispatch, but they get through the first few threats fairly quickly, despite Nott’s drunken near miss going into the first cavern. The battle continues with a new ally and Molly thinks they have good odds. 

When they get to the chamber with the manticore, he knows that he won’t be able to do much if it starts flying. He mocks the beast in Infernal as the others rush in. Seeing the manticore push itself into the air, he takes a stance in front of Caleb, knowing that while the man is currently alright, it would only take a couple of good hits for him to fall. Molly is not going to let that happen again.

When Fjord is paralyzed and Nott springs into action, killing the child and saving Fjord from near certain death, Beau’s yell of “Nott, the FUCK.” is echoed in his own mind. He keeps in pace with Caleb as he fires off a cold blast that shatters upon impact with the manticore. Not long after, as Caleb watches the man before him burn to death, the manticore is killed. 

There’s a faraway look in Caleb’s eyes as he stands there, a look that Molly knows all too well. He’s seen it in himself and many others. He hurriedly douses the fires around Caleb and lightly smacks his cheek to pull him out of whatever dark place he’s in. “Time for that later,” he reassures softly. Caleb will have time to break once they are safe but there’s no guarantee that they’ll make it out of the caves, there might be more gnolls alerted to their presence. “Are you alright?”

A shaky nod and a quiet, “Ja,” is his only answer and he pulls Caleb to him for a moment, pressing a long kiss to his forehead. 

“Later.” He promises, keeping his wits about him as the others begin to look through the cavern to see what can be found. 

After a few minutes of searching for valuables, he and Beau help Caleb up and he says, “Let’s get out into the sunshine.” 

During the travel back to Alfield, Caleb is quieter than usual, sitting in the cart and staring out into space. Molly keeps a close eye on him the entire way and sees the numbness, with occasional flashes of pain. 

They are let back into the town by a very impressed Bryce and their face lights up when they see the number of survivors that this little group has brought back. Molly can’t help but feel a little cocky that they were able to take care of the problem so quickly. 

When the night turns into a celebration of the lives saved and a mourning of those lost, Caleb disappears into the darkness. Molly’s had a few drinks at this point, but he’s been keeping an eye on Caleb. When he walks away, Molly follows. 

Caleb goes back to the Feed and Mead, which isn’t a surprise. Celebration while having a trauma response certainly can make a person feel terrible; Molly’s a bit worried. Caleb’s had moments of discomfort before, but this feels different. Molly heads up the stairs to the room they’re occupying and knocks softly on the door before going in. 

Sitting on the edge of one of the beds, Caleb barely even looks up. “I’m not in the mood to answer questions, Mollymauk,” he warns before the tiefling gets a chance to speak. 

“Didn’t say I was going to ask you questions,” Molly responds easily, stepping in and closing the door. He unbuckles his sword belts and sets them on the small table near the door before shrugging out of his coat and laying it there as well. 

“Just thought you could use a friend. You did as much for me last night and I’m grateful for it,” he says, pacing over to the edge of the bed and gesturing to Caleb’s side. “May I sit?” 

He almost misses the tiny nod. 

Molly sits down next to the man, very gently placing an arm over his shoulders. 

“We’ve all got shit that we’re dealing with and I’m not going to make you talk about it. However, I am going to stay with you a bit, you’ve got that look in your eyes.” 

Caleb’s face is inscrutable for a long moment, but he nods, leaning lightly against Molly and taking a shaking breath. They stay there in silence for awhile, until Molly realizes that Caleb has fallen asleep against him. 

A soft smile flickers across Molly’s face as he lays the man in his bed. He pulls the meager blankets over Caleb before he heads back outside to rejoin the merriment.


End file.
